BitTiddles the Clown
BitTiddles was hired in early 2011. One distinguishing feature of BitTiddles the Clown is that of his baby face. No, really. Also, the fact he HATES being called 'BitTiddles'. You have to get the 'The Clown' part in too, else he'll generally get angry and do nasty things. BitTiddles the Clown's services were needed as a birthday party was coming up. The 9th birthday of Madz, to be precise. Just to throw this out there; Madz HATES clowns! HELL without the O to you ugly ass fucking stinky children! BitTiddles the Clown screams as he walks into party room #4. By now, after various parties over the years party room #4 is completely bloodstained. The kids don't mind though! Did you know, kids...? Today, I'm going to slice some of you in half!? BitTiddles the Clown continued. A few children looked worried, but Madz laughed it off. I'll need a volunteer, please. He continued, in his toddler-sounding voice. From outside the room, it was fucking hilarious to watch and listen to. Eventually, one brave child stood up and walked over to BitTiddles the Clown. Martin, sit down immediately! Listen to your father! No, we're going - we're going home n-'' ''But DAAAAD! I wanna play with the funny Clooooown! Martin replies. The room is awkwardly silent, as Martin's father is the only parent that is sitting in at the party. Even more awkward for Mike, who is standing outside looking in. He has to hide in the corner of the outside corridor so he isn't noticed. After a few uncomfortable seconds, BitTiddles the Clown intervenes. Hey, you. Uh, you there. What's your name buddy? the eerie clown sets his sights on Martin's father. John. And my son is coming home with me. Sorry, but I don't think this is very... safe. This whole place is weird. he replies. Oh... But! Just let me show little Martin here a party trick! Just one!? BitTiddles the Clown pleads, with a giant grin on his childlike face. ONE trick, then we go! Martin's father nods at him positively. A huge smile erupts onto Martin's face. Thanks Dad! The next scene was enough to make every child throw up instantly. Party cake was littered over the floor while many screamed, running outside of the room within a few seconds. BitTiddles the Clown started his 'party trick'. He latched on to the back of Martin's fathers head, and pulled apart his face/hole head with his hands while laughing in the process. Martin's father died instantly, however his groans could still be heard while the 'trick' was still taking place, according to Mike and his brilliant hearing. It continued while Martin and Madz stayed in the room, frozen in fear. This photo* was taken from above, as we had a camera on the ceiling to keep an eye on things. As you can see, it is very disturbing. After BitTiddles the Clown had finished, he licked his lips and let out a satisfied sigh. Blood was everywhere, with bits of face and Martin's fathers glasses shattered over the floor. Martin now had direct eye contact with the clown who had just murdered his father in perhaps the most evil way possible. Did ya like it, Martin? BitTiddles the Clown snapped. Martin broke out in tears, and ran off. Unfortunately, he ran the opposite way to the entrance leading him directly to Abimbola's chamber. May Martin and his father rest in peace. Since the incident, BitTiddles the Clown has made his home at the Mansion. Shortly after the incident, Barry was ordered to come and clean the floor. Upon entering, and spotting the mess on the floor, he humorously said: Ah... What the fu? Aw FUCK man, FUCK this I ain't getting outta dis one for a while am I? Curse you BitTiddles, curse you! What made us laugh the most was the fact Barry didn't say the clowns name properly. As a punishment, BitTiddles the Clown 'cursed' Barry's mop and bucket. Each time Barry went to wet his mop and then clean it off, the blood got stickier... The skin and glass pieces got heavier, and clogged the mop up even worse. Barry was now PISSED. We had to break up a possible fight between Barry and BitTiddles the Clown. Only standing at three foot 2 inches, BitTiddles the Clown still would have won.